Broken
by Kaledena
Summary: I based this off of the song, 'Broken' Our Mort was in love with the lovely Kristy, unfortunetally things didn't work out for the best. Cna they deal with eachother? Or will, as the song goes- You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore... Please r and r.


Hello again, I have no idea where this is coming from, but this whole story is going to revolve around Secret Window and the song 'Broken' from Seether. I don't own either of those things, and I won't be sued. K? well, enjoy.

Chapter 1

"God damn it Mort, just stop calling me." Kristy said into the receiver, hurt escaping her voice slightly.

"Kristy-" Mort started.

"You lied to me! How am I supposed to forgive something like this Mort?" She asked him. "You killed three people! And then you lied to me about Shooter! I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, but- I just can't deal with this. I won't tell anyone! So leave me alone!" She yelled into the phone before slamming it down, a little harder than she meant to, into the platform that held it.

Sighing, she fell backwards onto the couch from her sitting position. Nothing was fair anymore. It never had been. Why? Why did it have to happen when she finally felt happy and safe? Questioning it wouldn't help anything.

Damn it was fucked up.

Kristy sat up, wiping the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes. It would be dealt with, that was all that mattered. The room was light, too light for her taste at that moment. It made her seem like she was a dark, twisted, self-loathing evil. The bed, with the flowered sheets, was made nicely across the room. The light wooded dresser was on the wall to the left of her, a mirror on the wall behind it, and jewelry placed along with deodorant on the top. Kristy dug her toes into the creamy carpet and sighed. It was soft and rough, which reminded her of something painful.

She looked into the mirror, and she looked a fright. She hadn't showered yet, which was something new to her. It was almost one o'clock. She was in a baggy white tee shirt and jeans, brunette hair, which was slightly wavy, put up into a bun. Her dark, usually mysterious eyes were dripping with sleepiness, and the bags beneath her eyes proved that she hadn't slept well at all.

As Kristy stared at her self the phone rang again, making her glare in its direction. It rang a few times before Kristy made a move to get it. She lazily stepped over to the other side of the room, and pick up the receiver.

"Yeah?" She asked plainly, not caring anymore if she insulted anyone.

"Kristy?" A fake concerned voice said from the other end.

"What do you want Robert?" She asked, flopping onto the nicely made bed, making waves of wrinkles spread from her body.

"I wanted to know how you are doing." He said nicely.

"No you didn't." Kristy said menacingly. "You wanted to know when you could take the stupid house."

"Well..." He stared, before Kristy cut him off, again.

"Go ahead and take it, you've wanted it for a while, and it's not like I can really use it."

"Okay, did you clear it out?" He asked excitedly.

"Shit." Kristy muttered.

"I'll take that as a no." Robert mused on the other side of the receiver.

"Fine- I'll go get the rest of the stuff today." Kristy said, sighing with the decision.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow to give you the money." He said, hanging up.

"Of course, be so cheerful about this. You're not the one who has to go there." She muttered, hanging up as well.

Not bothering to change, Kristy grabbed her keys and walked out to the red jeep in front of her house. It was a long drive to the place she was trying so hard to forget.

She had bought land from Mort close by his own cabin. That was how she met him. She had built her own comfortable cabin a few yards away from his. Moved a lot of her stuff from that house into her new one.

Pushing those thoughts away, she turned the radio on. The song "Broken" started, and Kristy mumbled 'shit' again. She loved the song. It had been her favorite, but it held to many memories.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh,

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well,

I want to hold you high and steal your pain.

Because I'm broken-"

Quickly, blinking away tears, Kristy turned the station to heavy metal, letting her worries drift away into the music.

Until she stopped to remember where she was going, Kristy almost forgot she might've seen Mort again.

The red jeep pulled up the rocky drive way. Kristy sighed as she saw Mort's new car in front of the house. She park the car in front of her own cabin, and got out, resisting the temptation to spit at the ground in front of Mort's house.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. Quickly, trying not to glance at the cabin close by, she unlocked the cabin door and began to pack up her things.

Mort's Point of View

Mort awoke to the sound of a car pull up the rocky driveway. He blinked as the rays from the sun caught his eye, making him temporally blind.

"Who the hell would come here?" He asked himself as he sat up, his bathrobe growing in tares. He expected there to be a knock at his door, he expected to be accused of killing more innocent people. But that knock at the door never came.

Curious, he got up and walked to the door. It was her car. There was no trace of her, but the front door was open to her cabin, and her car was there. Why was she there? Was she staying?

No. She wouldn't do that.

She must be getting the rest of her things.

He felt her presence, almost as a nightmare, but it felt more soothing than anything.

And then she came out of the door, grimy, clearly tired, with no makeup on. Her hair was falling out as she tried to hold the box in her hand.

"Shit." She muttered as a picture fell to the ground. She tried to reach for it, but to no avail.

Mort watched quietly. He knew he should help, yet he just wanted to watch her. For that was the way he loved her, not hiding her beautiful face, not being respectable. He wanted her back.

"Let me help." He stated, more than asked. His voice was foreign sounding to him.

She looked up, clearly not knowing he was there before.

"Go back to sleep on that couch of yours." she said.

He had to find away to make her let him help. He walked over and grabbed the picture on the ground. As he put it on top of the box she already held, he noticed that it was a picture of them both. It was at a mall, in a different town. They had spent the day together.

'Don't think of that now.' He told himself. "Think of it later.'

Sorry to end it so quickly but they want me to go to bed. I'll make a new chapter as fast as I can. Tootles- I love reviews! They make the world go around!


End file.
